Robbie's Release
by FreekyDisaster18
Summary: Robbie is finding a case hard and is starting to annoy Jackie so she's going to fix it, her way.


**AUTHORS NOTE: Just a little piece of nothing as always. Emma asked for smut and this was what the imagination came up with and plus I think dominatrix!Jackie is something everyone should love. I'm writing it a T but if you think it should change let me know!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters**

* * *

><p><strong>[Robbie's Release]<strong>

* * *

><p>Lying down in the middle of their double bed, Robbie struggled against the metal handcuffs that had him tied to the posts. He was lying there alone, his hips wriggling against the bed as he tried his best to try and pop the cuffs. He knew that she'd be angry if he succeeded in getting out but he couldn't help but feel the need to try. He gasped at the burn against his wrist as he moved it particularly too much in one direction and sighed as he slumped down on the bed. He hit his head back as he remembered how he'd ended up here in the first place.<p>

"_Fuck you, Robbie Ross." The brunette detective shouted angrily as she pushed him away from her, her hands raking through her brown hair as she glared at him. "You've treated everyone like shit for the past two days and now you want to act all nice? It's not highly fucking likely." She hissed and Robbie was aware that he'd annoyed her to the max because she'd sworn three times in the last two sentences. Jackie was a firm believer in if you couldn't say it nicely then don't say it all. The swear words in her dictionary seemed to be saved personally for when she was yelling at him. "I understand that we all have that one case that pushes our buttons but..." She stopped talking as she saw him looking at her, a funny look in his eyes and she sighed as she moved towards him. Sitting down on the coffee table between his names, she ran her hands through his brown hair gently before grabbing hold of it roughly and forcing his head back. "I think I know what you need." She whispered leaning in and running her tongue down the column of his throat._

"_You don't know what I need at all," he ground out angrily as he tried to push her away but that caused her to tighten her grip against his hair as she looked him straight in the eye. He had to admit that the cold steel look on her was hot and he couldn't help but smile. "Jacks, no one can fix this."_

"_I'm not saying that I can fix it. I'm saying I can do something completely different..." She said harshly and leant into press a kiss to his lips. The kiss was disguised as loving so that he'd respond but the minute he did the combination changed between harsh nips from her teeth and he was sure it would leave bruises as she tightened her grip against his hair causing him to gasp against her mouth. The pressure was just what he needed. He needed to forget what was going on in the case, forget about all the ugliness in the world and lose his control._

_When the kiss ended, she nipped down his jaw and grinned at him. "Are you ready to play this my way?" She demanded to know and he swallowed past the lump in his throat before nodding his head. He would do anything for her._

"Are you struggling against the bonds?" She called from the bathroom as she heard the chink of the handcuffs chain for the millionth time since leaving him in the bathroom. "Robbie, you should know better than anyone that no one is getting out of them." She pointed out moving back into the bedroom wearing just one of his gym tee shirts and a pair of her female boxers. It might not have been the sexiest look in the world but to Robbie it was the sexiest look she ever wore, especially after they'd made love and her hair was all ruffled.

Moving over to the bed, she ran her fingernails harshly down his chest before running her tongue down the red line that was left behind. He hissed against the sensation, his eyes shooting up to look at hers as she moved to kneel on the bed next to him. He knew what she was doing. She was going to tease him through both pain and pleasure, allow his body to be burning with desire for her but she wouldn't allow him to touch her or reach his end until she knew that he'd let go of all control and trusted her with everything.

He yelped as she bit down on his nipple and realised that not focusing on her was a bad move because that had hurt more than usual. He did, however, notice that a soft whimper followed when she did it to his twin. She moved to straddle his hips and she "innocently" rubbed against his growing member as she got comfortable before she leant in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. It was enough of a move to have his hips bucking up off the bed, his head being thrown back onto the pillow allowing her the access to his Adam's apple as she teased it with a pleasurable combination of teeth, tongue and lips. "That's cheating," he grunted when he felt like he'd got his voice back and she just smiled at him, a wicked smile.

She ran her hands down his chest, her thumb pressing into his belly button as she leant down and took hold of his nipple again. He growled at her, his hands struggling against his binds as his hips bucked. There was only one destination that he wanted her to touch but he knew that she'd avoid it. Kneeling up so that she was no longer really touching him, she pulled off the shirt and threw it onto the floor causing Robbie to growl as he realised that she wasn't wearing a bra. Her nipples were already hard from what she'd been doing to him and as she ran them up his chest, he found his skin burning with desire as he wanted to touch them. He wanted to feel them in his hands, he wanted to rub this thumb pad over the peak before teasing it into this mouth and biting it hard as a payback to what she'd done to his. "Jacks," he whispered and she smiled coyly at him.

"You know what I want to hear, Robbie." She whispered before continuing on her quest of his body, clearly skipping his erection as she bit the tender part of his inner thigh. He wriggled against the bed, her hands reaching up to take his hips and he knew that she'd done it with enough force that she'd probably leave bruises even though she was smaller than him before continuing to lick against the mark that she'd just caused.

He knew that she'd take him into her mouth if he just begged but he couldn't. He hated letting himself lose control. He was a DI for gods sake. They didn't relinquish their control to anyone. If he lost his cool then god knows what would happen to him or the people who were meant to trust him and she was one of them. He could feel her fingernails digging into his hips, her teeth grazing the section of flesh that she'd just bit and licked while she teased his ankle with hers in a simple game of "footsie."

"Jacks," he whispered softly and when she looked up at him, he felt a warm flush across his cheeks before he looked away. He knew that she'd leave eventually and he'd be tied to the bed until he was ready to admit defeat. This had happened before. She'd managed to spring clean most of the living room and kitchen before he'd shouted her, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat from his attempts at escape but also from arousal. She, however, had been as cool and collected as he'd expected. "You know I can't..."

"Well then I think there's a sink of dishes that need doing..." She pointed out starting to move but he wrapped his legs around her.

"Don't you dare fucking leave me here again!" He ground out. "Do you know what it does to me lying here imagining you working in the living room in my clothes, without a bra, while I lie in here trying to escape just so I can fuck you brainless?" She smiled at him as she leant up and pressed a kiss to his lips, her hands cupping his face as she pressed against his growing member once more. He was close to the breaking point. She knew this from his tone, the way his breathing was erratic and from simply feeling his pulse race when she pressed her hand against it.

"Baby," she whispered against his lips, "there's going to be no fucking anyone brainless until you give me what I want..." She pointed out knowing that he needed the subtle reminding of who was in charge of this situation. She bit down on his bottom lip and smiled as the familiar metallic taste flooded her mouth and she was pretty sure he could taste it too.

Moving back on her heels, she ran the tips of her fingernails along the underside of his length knowing that would be enough of a teasing moment to cause him to give up. She could see it in his eyes, the dark glare of desire, and smile as she ran her thumb along the slit before moving it to her mouth so that she could taste the saltiness of his pre-cum. He growled. "Fuck baby, please... take me... I need you..." She knew that it actually killed him to say that out loud and she smiled as she leant in and kissed him gently before moving down his body. She took him in whole in one simple move, her tongue swirling around the length as she hummed. She knew that he was close from the word vomit that was escaping. "Jacks... Please... I'm so close... I need you... Fuck me... Ride me... Show me who really is in control... I need you..." Humming around him, she could taste the familiar bitterness at the back of her throat as she pulled away knowing that when Robbie was that wound up it didn't take long for him to achieve release.

Moving the crotch of her pants to the side, she slid down on him and he growled. "You're so wet baby, I forgot how much you..." It had been a long time since they'd done this and she'd believed that Robbie was getting better but she should have known he'd return to the black hole one day. She rode against him, her hands braced on his chest as she set a pattern. He struggled against the binds again, his desire to touch her getting stronger due to watching the way her breasts moved when she did. Spying what he wanted, she leant forward and allowed for his mouth to take one of the peaks in so that he could tease it while she continued the pattern. When he bit down, his method of taking back a little bit of control, her muscles tightened around him and together they orgasmed calling each other's names. She crashed down against his chest, her eyes closed for a few minutes before she reached up and released the handcuffs.

Taking them in her hands, she pressed kisses to the redness there and sighed. "You're really going to have to learn Robbie that that hurts you." She had suggested by leather handcuffs so that this wouldn't happen but she knew that he liked waking up the next morning to seeing the bruising. It was his reminder of letting go and of trusting the woman that he truly loved.

"No. It's fine." He whispered pulling her in and kissing her gently before covering them with the blanket. "Thank you."


End file.
